


Bump In The Road

by Warlock_Nerd



Series: Bump in the road [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, Destiel - Mentioned, F.R.I.E.N.D.S references, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, Smut, Supernatural References, Top Alec Lightwood, Violence, love making, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Nerd/pseuds/Warlock_Nerd
Summary: Magnus is pregnant.Lilith and Sabastian want the baby for its power.Alec is over protective.Raphael is a sweetheart.Maryse is a mama bear.Robert is a dick.Shut up and READ !!!!





	1. One and a half months p1

Magnus was one and a half months pregnant. He hasn't told anyone except Cat. Alec doesn't know.   
He found out two weeks ago after going to Catarina for help. He'd been feeling really sick, having heat sweats and throwing up after just smelling chicken. She did a quick examination and found out, after a couple of tests, he was indeed pregnant. 

Now he was standing in front of the mirror in tight skinny jeans, a snake belt and shirtless. He is too early to show properly but he can already tell something is different. His stomach muscles aren't as toned and his hips are widening. He places a ring covered hand on the stomach.   
"Don't worry, little one, we'll get through this." He whispers to it.   
He puts on a baggy shirt, waistcoat and jacket then cames out the necklaces, makeup and earrings. And bam! He was ready for the day. There was a knock at the door so he went to answer it to see Alec smiling. They kiss hello but the second he feels the softness in Alec's lips the all around sexual charge overwhelmed him. The kiss became deeper and deeper and deeper.   
"I want you, Alexander." He breathes.   
"Now?"   
"Now."   
Alec chuckles and pulls away slightly, "I'd love to, baby, but we have-"   
He was cut off but Magnus kissing his neck and earlobe, gently sucking. He moans.   
"Ok. I think I can spare some time to satisfy my horny warlock."   
Magnus laughs quietly as Alec lifts him up and go towards their bedroom. 

Alec is very obviously avoiding his lips. He's pressing lingering kisses against pretty much everything else he can reach. Magnus' jaw, his neck, his cheeks-. His breath is curling against the skin just beneath his ear as his hands are skating against the skin of his boyfriend's stomach, occasionally scraping down his side in long delicate scratches.  
Hands curled tightly into Alec's mess of hair, Magnus breathes hard making his golden chest ruffle up and down.   
Hands squeezed the warlocks arse and the added fat around his waist wobbled as he smacked on of his cheeks.   
"You are so beautiful." Alec tells his.   
"I'm getting fat." Magnus reply.   
"No you're not," He says while kissed and sucking onto Magnus' neck, "Besides, if you were," He paused to kiss down his chest and stomach, "there'd be more to hold on to when I slam you into the mattress."  
Then before Magnus know how it happened they are naked and their skin is moving softly together, like the finest of silk. He feel his boyfriends fingers enter from below moving fast, their tongues entwined in a kiss, and then he's inside, changing the warlock breathing with every thrust. Then all at once he stops and kisses from his collarbones to his stomach, his hands light; he begins licking and using his fingers all at once, watching closely at the Asian mans reaction, feeling how his body writhe. In seconds Alec is inside again, fucking Magnus harder until the warlock screams, tremble and cum over his stomach and chest.   
They pant together.   
"Satisfied?"   
"Very."


	2. One and a half months p2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!   
> A bit gory and graphic :)

Later that day both the high warlock and the head of the institute got called into a mission related to Sabastian and Lilith. The clave thinks they have sound their secret hide out on the coast and they've asked Magnus, Clary, Jace, Alec and Izzy to go and explore. Magnus was nervous. No. Magnus was scared. He was going into a war zone with his and Alec's child in his stomach. Do he back out? What if someone gets injured and he wasn't there to help? What if Alec hates him if he tells him why he was so scared to go? What if the baby gets hurt? All these questions run through his mind. He ends up leaving with his family with guilt and terror within him. He feels Alec's hand reach for his own and clenches tight onto it.   
"You okay?" He whispers so only the warlock could hear.   
"Y-Yeah."   
They made it to a really old building which could easily be one hundred years old. It also seemed to have been abandoned for just as long. Entering with fear in his chest, Magnus stuck close to Alec.   
They flashed the lights from their cell phones into the gloom, for all the good it did, the room remained stubbornly dark. The windows were caked in grime and for the most part boarded up, leaving only the slimmest of slithers for the rays to struggle though. As they entered the old dining room the light cast from the open doorway was lost from view and several of them blundered into dusty cobwebs. There was a flash of brown fur as several rats dived for cover.   
"Gross." Izzy comments with a wrinkle in her nose.   
Then the front door slammed shut, likely caught by a rogue gust. And a voice followed.   
"Lovely for you to join us."   
Sabastian. Of course.   
All the shadowhunter drew their weapons out and Magnus held his hands up so a glowing blue light loom in the darkness. You could just see the glimpse of the demon in front of the front door.   
The last thing they all heard was Sabastian's wicked laugh before a large amount of gas filled the air and one by one they all dropped to the floor. 

 

Magnus woke up with a blur in his eyes. Feeling two heavy cuffs onto his wrists as they held him up against the wall. The room was empty, solid concreate. As the stone door opened his heart raced and two figures walked inside.   
Sabastian and a woman which Magnus guessed with Lilith.   
"Magnus Bane." Sabastian chuckled, "It's good to see you."   
Magnus froze in fear. Wanting more than anything to clutch onto his stomach to somehow protect the infant growing inside of him.   
"Oh, its gonna be fun killing you." He says to the warlock. He drew his sword and held it close to the Magnus' temple. Just as he was about to penetrate the skin, Lilith orders him to stop.   
"I sense something." She tell him then bends down so he is eye level with Magnus and waves her hand around the warlocks aura. She stops her hand at his stomach and smiles devilishly. And with a hoarse like whisper she breathes out, "Baby." 

Magnus tries to push away but his back collides with the wall. Tears threatening to escape and the overwhelming fear takes over.   
"Please." He whimpers as his hands start to shake. Desperately trying to make his magic flow but to no avail.   
"Mother?" Sabastian wonders in confusion.  
"The warlock is pregnant. The energy of the offspring is so pure, so powerful." Lilith explains, "I'm guessing no one other than Alec Lightwood impregnated this warlock."   
"What does that mean? I've never heard of a warlock being pregnant."   
"It means this warlock and the Lightwood shared a bond not a lot of people get to experience. It means the warlocks magic and the shadowhunters pure soul collided and made a new life. It happens once every ten centuries. It is very rare but also very powerful."   
Sabastian grins, "What should we do with the baby?"   
"Wait for it to be born here, take it and drink its power. We will be unstoppable."   
Magnus let the tears fall as he lashes against the cuffs making his skin bruise, "NO! PLEASE DON'T!"  
Sabastian turns to leave, "I better go see a quick visit with the daddy."   
"Alexander? WHAT HAVE YOU DON'T WITH HIM?!" Magnus roars.   
"Hush now," Lilith strokes his face, "Stress is not good for the baby."   
"Where is Alec?" He chokes.  
"He's here. Along with the others." Lilith then giggles, "He doesn't know, does he?"   
Silence.   
"Of course he doesn't know. Well, we must tell him the good news." Lilith stands up and takes the cuffs off the wall but have them still connected to Magnus. She pulls his up on his feet and guide him towards the door. The long narrow dark corridor made Magnus feel unease. Sabastian unlocks a door and inside with Izzy, Alec, Jace and Clary all strapped to the wall, dirty and with blood on their faces. All eyes looked at them as they walked inside. Alec looked relieved when he saw the love of his life.   
"Magnus! You're okay!"   
"Hush, " Lilith snaps then tugs violently on the cuffs to make Magnus kneel onto the floor. "We have a special announcement for you Lightwood." She says to Alec, "Magnus here is pregnant with your child."   
Tears fall from Magnus' eyes with regret of not being the one able to tell him. Alec looks shocked but he looks at the warlock in awe.   
"Magnus? Is it true?" He asked his boyfriend. The warlocks looks at him and with no trusting himself to speak he nods.   
"This is such a special moment so I am going to allow Magnus to stay here with you lot so you all can say a professional congratulations." She says as she chains Magnus up opposite Alec and leaves the room.   
"Magnus?" Alec says carefully.   
Magnus looks up with sadness and guilt in his eyes.   
"It's true, right?"   
"Y-yeah." He replies in a broken voice, "I-I'm sorry."   
"You have nothing to be sorry for. I wish you would have told me." Alec reassures.   
Izzy then speaks up, "How the hell did this happen? Not that I am happy for you two but... How?"   
"Lilith said something about my magic and Alec's soul making a new energy that made the baby." Magnus says not looking at anyone or anything but his lap.   
"What else did she say?" Clary says, "Did she say anything else?"   
"She-" Magnus choked, "She said she was gonna kill the baby once its born."   
Anger escalated through Alec making him slam his back against the wall, "Like hell she will."   
"Alec-" Jace started to try and calm his brother down.   
"No, Jace." Alec cut him off, "She is going nowhere near our child. Magnus, I promise I will do everything in my power to keep you two safe."   
Magnus looked up and stared in the eyes of the man he loves and forces a tiny smile.   
"How far long are you?" Clary wonders.  
"Six weeks."   
"SIX WEEKS?" Alec gasps, "Why didn't you tell me?"   
"I was scared." Magnus admits, "I didn't know what to do. I panicked and I thought you would tell me to get rid of it or tell me you didn't want me anymore."   
Alec relaxes but says something filled with love, "Never. Never will I ever stop wanting you. Magnus," They lock eyes once again, "I love you. And I love our kid."   
"I love you too"   
The door then re-opens and the two demons walk in once again.   
"Have a nice chat?" Lilith exclaims.   
"You will not go near my child." Alec growls, "Leave them alone."   
Sabastian goes towards Magnus and strokes his cheek.   
Anger remains to consume Alec seeing them and he tugs hard onto the cuffs making his left wrist twist and crack making him groan in pain but that didn't stop him doing it again when the blond placed a hand on the warlocks stomach. His hand was defiantly broken.   
"We are going to play a little game of would you rather. Sound fun?" Lilith giggles, "Alec, would you rather have my lovely Sabastian to kick Clary in the stomach or have him kick Magnus in the stomach?"   
Everyone's eyes widen.   
"Are you fucking insane?" Jace growls.   
"Just a little." She replies. "Pick, Lightwood or we will choose for you."   
"It's okay, Alec, I can take it." Clary says strongly.   
"Clary." Alec says.   
As soon as the name left the shadowhunters lips the tall blond kicks Clary hard into the stomach. She wheezes and tumbles over in pain. Blood spills from her lips and Magnus cries out. Izzy let the tears fall and Jace is angry.   
"Next, Isabelle, would you rather, " Lilith pauses to think, "Have Jace be stabbed in the leg or have Magnus kicked in the stomach?"   
"Choose me, " Jace tells her, "Its not like I haven't been through it before."   
Magnus looks as if he is about to pass out. His family is trying to protect the baby inside his stomach with love and it makes Magnus so angry and guilty as he has to just sit there and watch.   
"Jace." Izzy says.   
Sabastian takes his blade and stabs it into Jace's shin. Making the blade piece the other end of his flesh. Jace groans through it and as the blade is slowly removed blood begins to pour from the wound.   
"Very good," Lilith laughs, "Next its Clary's turn. Clary, would you rather have Alec's arm to be burned with metal poker or have Magnus to be cut on the tounge?"   
"Clary, you can choose me. It wont hurt the baby." Magnus pleads.   
"No, Clary, choose me. I will not have Magnus hurt." Alec argues.   
"Alec." She says, "I choose Alec."   
Lilith conjures up a fire and poker and watches at the tip of the metal turns red. They lift up Alecs shirt so his forearm is exposed and rams the poker into his skin four times. Alec cries out in pain and Magnus sobs. Once she was done blood swept out. Where there had been smooth skin was torn muscle and blood, as raw as any carcass at the butchers.   
"I'm okay, Magnus, I'm okay." Alec tells him.   
"Okay, next its Magnus' turn," Lilith turns to him and bends down to eye level. "Would you rather have sweet darling Isabelle drink rat poison or for you to get shot in the stomach?"   
"Please, don't make me choose!" He sobs out.  
"Hurry up, warlock." Sabastian sing-songs.   
Izzy then screams out, "PICK ME! PICK ME!"   
"Izzy." He whispers, "I choose Izzy." He is freely crying.   
Sabastian then forcefully tips Izzy's head up and pours blue poison into her mouth shoves her jaw close and tell her to swallow. They all watches as he neck expands and the noise of a gulp.   
"Good." Lilith stands up and goes towards the door, "You must be hungry, Magnus," She throws a bag of crisps at him then lets his cuffs fall so he has some movement. He is disconnected to the wall but his hands are still cuffed, "See you soon." With that they left and Magnus shuffled his way to Isabelle bows her head down, opens her mouth and sticks his fingers down her throat making her throw up the rat poison. Blue little balls and stomach acid falls to the floor. She gasps for air and whisper a thank you before Magnus shuffles to Jace, rips the fabric of the shadowhunters shirt then wraps it around the wound and stopping the bleeding. He goes over to Clary next and helps her sit up and examine her stomach. Its already bruising and by feeling her ribs one of them are broken. Luckily it feels like she hasn't damaged a lung. Then he goes to Alec, rips the hunter shirt then proceeds to wrap it around the burnt arm tightly. He cups Alec's head in his hands and they rest their foreheads together. They kiss each other then Alec looks down to Magnus' stomach.   
"Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" Alec asks concerned.   
"I'll be fine. The baby is okay. It's healthy."   
Magnus then looks at the cuffs around Alec's wrists. One of which is badly bruised and starting to swell.  
"How do we get these cuffs to unlock?" Magnus wonders.   
"Use my bobby pin." Izzy wheezes.   
Magnus goes over and takes the pin which was placed at the back of her head so her fringe was away from her face. He then went to Alec's left handcuff and placed the end of the pin side the lock. Fiddled with it for a while as he listened to the clinking inside the metal. A sudden click was heard and the lock came loose. He proceeded with the other and once Alec was freed two strong arms wrapped around Magnus' waist pulling him close.   
"Alec, you need to let go so I can unlock the others." He laughs.  
Blushing, the shadowhunter let go. After they all were released. Jace struggled to stand, Izzy was dizzy and Clary was hunched over with a hand clutching her side. Alec had a hand on Magnus' waist as he watched his boyfriend try and free himself from his anti-magic resistant cuffs.   
After a while Alec took the pin and tried for himself then finally he was unlocked too and found it amazing to feel his magic running back through his veins. He opened a portal and they all rushed inside.


	3. One and a half months p3

Now they all sat around Magnus' couch all processing the events of the evening. Izzy, Clary and Jace are drinking alcohol to try and take the edge off. They all put on a healing rune so they were all unharmed.   
Magnus got into comfortable sweatpants and one of Alec's oversized shirts. After a while Magnus went to bed to just lay down. He rubbed his stomach with one hand and pulled Alec's pillow up against him waiting for sleep. Alec came in a moment after.   
"They all left to go back to the institute." He said.   
"Oh," Magnus replied shortly.   
The shadowhunter knelt between the warlocks legs and his hands hovered over Magnus' stomach.   
"May I?" He asks so cautiously.   
"Of course."   
His hands smooth over the skin and it is mesmerizing, "Wow. Our child is in there." Alec gasps.   
Magnus' golden eyes teared up as he smiled wide.   
Alec began to lay in-between his legs so his head is just on top of his stomach. With one hand caressing the skin.   
"Do you think they can hear me?" Alec wonders.   
"I don't know, Darling." Magnus replies, "Say something."   
Alec placed a small kiss onto the tummy then began talking, "Hello in there. I am your Daddy. I am going to protect you and love you every single day. I can't wait to see you." Magnus starts to play with his black locks while smiling down at the scene. "And I can't wait to see you grow, say your first word and make your first steps. I promise I will be there for you. I love you." Another kiss was placed.   
Magnus' tears were flowing out of happiness once Alec was finished.   
They kissed passionately. Magnus tugged onto Alec's hair to bring him closer. Their lips fitted perfectly-- as if they were meant for each other. Moving against each other, feeling each other. Alec grabbed the back of his lovers neck, growling in the kiss as Magnus whimpered in pleasure.   
"Alexander." He moans.   
"What do you want, beautiful?"   
"You. I want you so bad."   
Alec kissed him again then sucked onto his neck, "You always have me. I love you."   
"I-I love you too."   
The side of his thighs are pressed against Magnus'. They are both caught up in the moment, its like they never left each other. Magnus can feel for him, Alec reaches for his chest, pulls the warlock up and puts him on his side, lift his leg up to give a good access to his arse. Magnus can sense everything, this immense magnetic field between them. Electricity. Feeling every inch and echo of each muscle was heavenly. Heavy pants and watching as Magnus just lays there and takes it. Moaning his heart out as if the pleasure was just too good. His arse jiggles with every thrust and the headboard begins to move in rhythm. BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG  
"A-Alec *Moan* Alexander *Whimper* Fuckkkkkkkkk"   
When they both finished they held onto each other and Magnus clawed at the hunters back making red angry lines appear.   
"You okay?" Alec whispers, out of breath.   
"I'm wonderful, Alexander."


	4. Four months

Magnus is now four months pregnant. He is laying in his silk covered bed when he looks down he sees the growing bump on his stomach. His face filled with glee he turns to his boyfriend who is snoring sweetly. He kisses the shadowhunters neck while telling him to open his eyes. Alec groans lovingly.   
"G'morning." His voice filled with sleep making it ten times deeper.   
"Look," He gestures to his stomach, "I'm starting to show."   
Alec looks down and his sleepy smile spreads across his face as his large hands cup the bump. Alec slides down the bed so he can kiss the new found bump, "Hey little one, You're getting big. Love you." His kisses every inch of the warlocks stomach making Magnus runs his hands through the shadowhunters hair.   
"Alec?"   
"Yeah?"   
"I'm hungry." 

After eating a BIG breakfast, Magnus and Alec go to the institute to catch up on any leads for Lilith and Sabastian. They enter the hall to see Izzy. Her lushes black locks falling beautifully from her face and killer high heels. Magnus misses his high heels but ever since he got pregnant Alec told him not to wear them just in case he falls.   
"Magnus!" She gleams, "You're glowing."   
"Thank you, my dear"   
Alec wraps and arm around his boyfriend, almost protectively, then looks at the hologram footage on the table, "Got anything?"   
"We have located Lilith and Sabastian's hiding spot. Its here," She points to a location on a map, "But we can't go inside. We have to examine the location and if there is any traps or false essences."   
"Good work. Where's Jace?" Alec askes. His leader voice is back.   
"With Mother."   
"Mother's here?" Alec wonders.   
"Yeah, she found out about Magnus' pregnancy and demands why she wasn't told." Izzy gives a sympathetic smile, "Good luck when she comes in."   
"Maryse is a strong woman and she will handle this is a calm manner." Magnus reassures.   
"ALEXANDER G. LIGHTWOOD!" Maryse's voice echoes through the halls. She comes inside with a clicking of her heals and Jace followed behind her, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"   
"I'm sorry, mother." He tells her.   
"Alec, if you are worried I would be unsupportive then you have nothing to worry about." She calmly tells them both, "What you should be worried about is how you kept my grandchild a secret from its grandma!"   
"Maryse," Magnus steps forward, "I am sorry. I guess we have a lot to deal with and to be honest we were scared you'd disapprove."   
"You have nothing to be scared about. I love my son and, to be honest, I have seen you as part of the family for a long time. You and this baby will always be under my protection." She says.   
Magnus bursts into tears, "I-I'm sorry. I-I don't know why I'm c-crying."   
"It's hormones, my dear," Maryse explains while hugging the pregnant warlock, "You should of seen the mess I was in while pregnant."   
Alec then hugs his mother tight then slides to Magnus' side.   
"Alec, I'm hungry." He wines.   
"You just ate ten minutes ago."   
"But I'm hungry."   
Maryse chuckles, "So you're at that stage. I'm warning you Alec that you will be having to do a lot of food deliveries to him at 1am."   
They all chuckle. But the great atmosphere was spoiled but Robert Lightwood entering the room with a sour face.   
"Alec," He growls, "Is it true?"   
"Is what true?" Alec says pulling Magnus closer and it also appears that everyone is sticking up for the couple. Izzy and Jace stand up straighter waiting for the confrontation. Maryse stood next to her son like a protective mama bear.   
"That you knocked up the warlock." Robert says angrily.  
Magnus tenses up but Alec squeezes his waist calming him.   
"It is true that Magnus and I are having a baby." the shadowhunter tells his father.   
"HOW COULD YOU!," Robert yells, "THAT IS A DESCRIMINATION!"   
"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY CHILD LIKE THAT OR MAGNUS!"   
"IT IS AN ABBONINATION, ALEC, GET RID OF IT"   
"No! DON'T YOU ARE TALK TO ME ABOUT ABBONINATION. REMEMBER WHEN YOU HAD A AFFAIR WITH A GIRL HALF YOUR AGE? GOOD CHOICE DAD!"   
"AT LEAST IT WAS WITH A WOMAN AND NOT SOME DISCUSTING DOWNWORLDER."   
Before anyone could react to that comment Maryse stepped forward and punched Robert right in the centre of his face. You could hear the crack as his nose breaks. Blood falls from his nostrils and everyone looks at the scene in shock.   
"Listen here you little piece of shit," She barked, "That is my son, my grandchild and my son in law. DONT YOU DARE COME HERE AND TREAT ANY OF THEM LIKE THAT OR I WILL RIP YOUR TOUNGE OUT AND SHOVE IT SO UP YOUR ARSE YOU'D TASTE SHIT. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"   
"So you're okay with having a monster joining the Lightwood name?" He asks spitting blood.  
Mama Lightwood stands tall and puffs out her chest threateningly, "The only monster in the Lightwood name is you. Get lost or I'll make your death look like an accident."   
He turns and leaves and Magnus buries his head in Alecs chest. Alec wraps his arms around Magnus' waist lovingly.   
"Good job, Mom." Jace congratulates.   
"Yeah, Mom," Izzy beams, "That was epic."   
"I did what I had to do." She tells her children before rubbing Magnus' back, "You okay, sweetie?"   
"Thank you *Sniff* But you didn't need to *Sniff* do that." The hormonal warlock tells her.   
"You are family and I protect my family. I did what I had to do." Maryse smiles at the smudged eyeliner and looks at her oldest son, "Take him back to your room and make sure he rests."   
Alec nods then guides his boyfriends towards his room.


	5. five months

Five months pregnant and very hormonal, Magnus sat crying on the sofa when Alec and Izzy came inside.   
"Magnus? You okay, sweetheart?" Alec asked in concern.   
"No! How could they do that, Alec?!" He weeps.   
"Do what? What did they do?"   
"why did they have to send ET back home! Poor Elliot ! This is so sad!"   
It took a moment before understanding. His pregnant warlock was watching ET and got upset with the ending. He chuckled a little before switching the channels over to and episode of the walking dead.   
"It's okay. It's all okay." Alec reassures.   
Izzy smiles at the scene and goes to the kitchen to get Magnus some water. Only to return to see her brother talking to the stomach. Magnus has told her many times that he does this but it was something else actually watching it. It was so pure and so filled with love. Magnus stroked Alec's hair as he whispered into the growing stomach.   
"And I love you so much. I will have to take you to the zoo that I saw today. It was big and filled with monkeys. I think you'd enjoy it. Maybe we could feed them. Would you like that?"   
Then something amazing happened. Magnus jerked and placed a hand on his stomach. A smile spread onto his face and eyes wide with tears.   
"They kicked! THE BABY KICKED, ALEC!" He screams in joy.   
Alec rushes to feel and so does Izzy. All three of them excited and had a hand onto the pregnant stomach. But it didn't move.   
"Why aren't they moving?" Alec asked sadly.   
"Try talking to it again." Izzy suggested.   
Alec nods then goes back to taking to the stomach, "Your aunt Izzy is here with us. She is a badass shadowhunter just like your daddy. Your papa is a warlock so he is very magical. We can't wait to meet you and take you to the park and play all day with you. What do you say, little one? Does that sound fun?"   
Another kick.   
All three of them squeal with excitement.   
"oh my god!" Izzy tears up.   
Magnus is crying with utter happiness and Alec kisses the warlock with a smile.


	6. Six months

Alec was on a mission trying to track down Lilith and Sabastian leaving a six month pregnant warlock at home. Catarina is with him though watching old movies and eating a LOT of ice cream. Ice cream was what Magnus craved 24/7.   
"The baby started kicking really hard. Especially at night." He told her while rubbing up and down his stomach.   
"That is to be expected." She tells him, "Have you experienced any pain?"   
"A lot in my back recently. I normally ask Alec to give me a back rub which is heavenly on my muscles."   
"Again, it's normal just try and not hunch forward too much."   
They watch 'the bride of Frankenstein' original and talk gossip.   
"I miss Alexander." he blurts.   
"I know you do. How long has he been gone for?" Catarina wonders while taking another spoon full of ice cream.   
"Three days." Magnus sighs, "He's scared Lilith will come and kidnap me again."   
"We all are, Magnus. He's just being protective."   
"I know that but he doesn't think about himself. What if he gets hurt? What if he dies out there?" His eyes begin to water, "I'm so scared he will leave us."   
Catarina reaches over to hug her friend tightly telling him happy thought and telling him everything will be alright.   
Then the phone rings.   
"Hello?" Magnus answers.   
"Hey, sweetheart."   
It was Alec.   
"BY THE ANGEL. YOU OKAY?"   
"I'm fine. How's the little one?"   
"Healthy and moving around a lot. How was the mission?"   
"Long. Very long. We managed to locate them and the good news is Sabastian is dead. I mean dead dead this time. We chopped off his head a burnt his remains just to be sure."   
"What's the bad news?"   
"Lilith is still out there. She said she still wants our child in revenge of her own child's death."   
Magnus stays silent.   
"Magnus, you know that I'm not gonna let that happen, right?"   
"of course, Alexander."   
"I'll be home tomorrow. I love you and the little one."   
"We love you too."


	7. Seven months

Magnus waddles into the institute to visit his boyfriend. He knocks onto the office door and shivers slightly as he hears the commanding voice saying, "Come in"   
He enters and see Alec behind the desk looking busy with some papers. When Alec sees him he smiles, gets up and kisses him while wrapping a hand around his seventh month bump.   
"Hey." He says.   
"Hello."   
"You and the little one okay?"   
"We're fine. Just missing you."   
They kiss once again but Magnus winces.   
"Magnus, what's wrong?" Alec asks looking as if he ready to freak out at any moment.   
Magnus chuckles and strokes the shadowhunters chest, "Everything is okay, Alexander, It's just my feet. They have been cramping all day and they are so sore."   
Alec smiles then takes his hands making him sit on the office couch. He pulled the warlocks feet on his lap, took off the £900 shoes and started massaging his feet. Magnus moaned in delight while he rubs his stomach on instinct.   
"You're hands are marvellous, Darling." he purrs.   
Alec laughs as he continued to work on the slightly swollen feet.   
"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Magnus began, "Clary started decorating the nursery today. We still need to go shopping and get all the bits for the little one."   
"We will. How about we get started today after I've finished here?"   
"Sounds wonderful." 

Going around the mundane baby shops while in glamour was such a beautiful sight to see for Magnus. Looking around to see all the pregnant women holding their stomachs and going through the stuff was a naturally stunning sight. Alec's hand around his waist as they picked up a cot (which Magnus just portaled to his living room in the loft) blankets, nappies, pacifiers, vests, bottles, wipes, bottled formula, an adorable bowl, plate and spoon set which was covered in dinosaurs which Magnus just had to get, a few trousers, shorts, skirts and dresses for just in case, toys, trains, dinosaurs, Barbie's (he got the black Barbie and the curvy Barbie as the others looked fake as hell and in Magnus' words, "Our child will respect woman and see the beauty in every shape and size." ) Alec picked up a stuffed teddy bear which had a little sparklily jacket on, gold eyes and blue hair. He showed Magnus and he giggled as Alec made lots of indications on how he wanted to get it. Such as shoving it into the warlocks hands and saying, "It's so cute, isn't it?" and "Do you think the little on would like it?"   
They also got a lot of shirts. One saying, "I love my Daddies" another with a t-rex doing ballet, one with dots, another with strips. One with pandas, one with monkeys, one with pugs and one with cows (Alec picked that one with a claim of "Cows are awesome!")   
Magnus got a tiny waistcoat and cried, "THIS IS SO CUTE, ALEXANDERRRRRR."   
It was lucky no one could see them as Alec didn't know what looks he'd get when his hormonal seventh month pregnant warlock crying in the middle of babies "R" us because he saw a miniature waistcoat.  
After getting some socks, hats, mittens, gloves, coats and shoes they decided to go home.   
When they got to their loft Clary and Simon were there and Clary had paint all over her hands, chest, clothes and face. Their living room completely full of baby stuff and Simon had a huge grin.   
"Hey guys!" He told the couple.   
"Hello, Simon," Magnus greeted before going towards Clary, "My Biscuit, is the room finished?"   
She nods, "All done!"   
The fours of them go into the room and gasp. Alec looks around in awe as Magnus cries, once again, and hugs her tightly. Two walls were painted a soft grey while the other two was painted white but drawn onto the white walls were lovely painted trees where the leaves are spread wide and the bottom is filled with blooming flowers.   
On one of the grey walls were photos. The photos were in black frames. The large on was of Alec, Magnus, Clary, Jace, Izzy, Maia, Raphael, Luke, Maryse and Simon - all smiling at the camera and Magnus didn't have a bump. This was taken at the hunters moon the night Jace turned 25. There was four other smaller photos surrounding the larger frame. One was of Clary, Jace and Izzy all smiling warningly at the camera lends. One of Luke and Simon both pulling stupid faces. One of Alec, Izzy and Jace; Izzy posing like a supermodel, Alec with a confused expression and Jace with his tounge out. And the final one was of Magnus and Alec kissing in a candle lit room.   
"Biscuit, it's beautiful." Magnus hugs her again and his eyeliner is smudged by all his crying.   
Alec pats her on the shoulder, "Thank you, Clary. You did an amazing job."   
"Okay, I'm sorry but I'm about to ruin the moment as this child is pushing on my bladder and now I have to pee." Magnus groans and waddles towards the bathroom.


	8. Eight months

It was four fucking o'clock in the morning. Magnus, who was eight months pregnant, couldn't sleep. Alec spooning him from behind with a hand on his stomach but Magnus was so uncomfortable it was almost painful. And not to mention he was also hungry. He really wanted a McDonalds big mac burger with extra mayonnaise and a large banana milkshake. Just thinking about the food made the warlock's mouth water in need. The baby would just not settle and it craved the food. Taking a deep breath he turned on his back to look at his shadowhunter. He was so beautiful and Magnus could never know how he got so lucky.   
"Alexander." He shook him to try and wake him up.   
No response.   
"Alexander?" He said a little louder.   
"What?" Was the grumpy response he got.   
"I'm hungry."   
"Then got to kitchen."   
"There is nothing I want in the kitchen."   
"What do you want then?"   
"Big mac and banana milkshake."   
Alec, without another word get up from the bed, sleepily gets his jeans on and shirt, takes his wallet from the side and kisses Magnus lips and stomach before walking out the bedroom, "I'll be two minutes. Love you both." 

Going straight inside his 24 hour McDonalds, Alec yawned. But to his surprise another man was ordering and he looked to be in sweats and bed head. Also resembling Alec's tired eyes.   
"Hey man," The stranger says, "What are doing here this early?"   
"I could ask you the same thing." Alec responds.   
"I ain't no serial killer," The man with forest green eyes, brown hair and freckles said to him with a smirk, "I have a pregnant angel at home begging for a hamburger."   
Alec smiles and chuckling in understanding, "Well, I have a pregnant warlock at my home begging for a big mac and banana milkshake."   
The other man laughs, "Small world, huh?"   
Alec smiles and asked the cashier for what Magnus wants.   
"So how far along is your warlock, man?" The stranger giggles in a sleepy daze.   
"Eight months."   
"Jesus, We are only on four months."   
"You have a lot to look forward too." Alec tells him, "Has the water works started yet?"   
"What water works?"   
Alec laughs, "Soon your angel will be crying over spilled juice or at a F.R.I.E.N.D.S episode. The littlest thing and they cry. But it's sometimes nice when you get to comfort them."   
The stranger then got his meal and muttered a," Thanks" to the cashier then turned to Alec, "See you around, man. Better get home before Cas dies from hunger."   
"Bye."   
Once Alec collected the food he made his way back home to find his warlock on the couch crying as the TV played.   
"Hey, sweetheart, I got you food." Alec said giving it to him.   
"Thank you, Darling." The warlock replied sniffling while taking a bite out of the hamburger.   
"Why are you upset, Baby?"   
"I was watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S again," He muffles, "Rachel had the baby and I got a little emotional."   
"That will be us soon."   
"Oh, god, I hope not," Magnus gasps, "I don't wanna go through labour for 21 hours and have annoying people in my room. No thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the destiel hinting at the end XD


	9. The baby shower

A few days later Alec said he had a surprise waiting for him back at the loft. Excited Magnus and his bump went back home. As soon as he opened the door everyone yelled, "Surprise!" at him. Shocked Magnus looked around to see everyone there, smiling with presents and cake. Music lulled the air and banners saying congratulations hung on the walls.   
Alec came up to him and kissed him gently, "Welcome to your baby shower, Magnus."   
They all sat in the living room and one by one gave Magnus presents. The warlock loved the attention and with Alec by his side loving to touch his stomach made it so much better.   
Simon got the baby a little night vest with a cartoon photo of Yoda onto it with letters saying, "Cute, I am. Feed me, you must."   
Clary got the baby a little art set filled with crayons and finger paints.   
Jace got the baby a car that they could ride in. It came with a remote control and also had a glittery steering wheel.   
Luke got the little one a stuffed wolf teddy.   
Maryse got the baby four baby books, a teddy of a shadowhunter with hand stitched runes over it and a dummy.   
Izzy got the baby a golden bracelet saying, "Magical and unique." onto it.  
Maia got the little one a pair of badass ripped jeans and shirt with a rainbow on it. Including little boots.   
Catarina got them a box filled with bottles, nappies, bibs, socks, shoes and a dragon onesie.   
Madzie got them a princess outfit but also a price outfit as they didn't know the gender or if they knew what identity their child identify as yet.   
But Maryse surprised them all by standing up, "I love you guys and so I got you another something. Its in the other room so just wait there."   
She left the room only to return pushing a stunning push chair. It was beautiful. Vintage and white. The hood was black and the wheels were large. The metal bar hung low and the sides looked shiny in its new form.   
"Mom, this is amazing." Alec says hugging her.   
She turns towards Magnus and hugs him, "You like it?"   
"I LOVE IT!" He declares going to it and running his hands over it.   
Raphael then came in and Magnus smiled warmly.   
"I am sorry for being late. " He said hugging Magnus, "But we may have a lead on Lilith."   
"What?" Alec said.  
"She killed three of my vampires today. She's close."   
Magnus turns in Alecs slide with both parents holding onto the bump protectively.   
"She is not coming anywhere near our baby," Alec told him, "I wouldn't let that happen."   
"No one here would let that happen." Raphael confirms. He then picks something out of his inner blazer pocket and gives it the Magnus.   
It was a little baby sized shirt with a cartoon bat and underneath says, "Vampire in training."


	10. Eight and a half months

Two weeks before Magnus' due date, the whole gang was in the institute planning to kill Lilith so the baby and Magnus would be safe. When BOOM! The entrance to the institute exploded. Sending a lot of shadowhunters to the floor. Alec pulled Magnus behind him as everyone drew their weapons out. Lilith came wondering inside as smoke overlaps her.   
A couple of shadowhunters went to attack her but with a flick of her wrist they were slammed against the wall.   
"Lilith." Alec growls.   
"Hello," She says, "How are you, Magnus? How's the baby?"   
"Don't you even talk about him or the baby!" Izzy threatens.   
"I WILL HAVE THAT BABY," She booms making her eyes turn black and smoke gather behind her, "EVEN IF I HAVE TO KILL EVERY ONE IN HERE FIRST."   
The sound of swords being moved and a lot of shuffling of feet... But the warlock couldn't catch a break. Before anything else happened, water started to leak from Magnus. Making the drips form a puddle on the floor. "Alexander, either I just peed my pants or my water just broke."   
Alec freaked out. He let Magnus sit down as the warlock cradled his stomach in discomfort.   
"AH, TWO WEEKS EARLY I SEE!" Lilith laughs, "I can't wait to kill it in front of you."   
Suddenly a blade pieced through Lilith's chest making her gasp. Smoke died down and the woman disintegrated into dust before everyone's eyes. Standing right behind the demon's ashes was Maryse (mama bear) Lightwood with the sword in her hand.   
The Lightwoods smiled at each other.   
"That was easier then I thought," Maryse said, "Glad that I gut the bitch."   
Magnus interrupted the laughter in a grown of pain, "Little help here?"   
Alec gripped tight onto his hand and stoked his back.   
"I'll call Cat." Izzy said, pulling out her phone.   
Catarina came quickly with a bag of medical supplies. She portaled Alec, Magnus, Izzy, Clary, Jace and Maryse back to the loft and helped the pregnant Warlock in bed. Alec beside him stroking his hair. Sweat dripped from the warlocks face as he growled in pain. Catarina waved her hands around the stomach.   
"As this is quite a magical birth, Magnus' magic is gonna do most of the work. It will be painful and exhausting. Your magic has to create a cushion for the baby and bring it out of your stomach. It needs to create enough energy to bring the baby out safely. My guess is that your magic is only at 10% as of right now so we have some time on our hands." She explains.


	11. Names

90 minutes later, Magnus was on his side with Alec behind him massaging his back. His hair a mess, makeup smudged by tears and sweat and only in one of Alec sweaters. Izzy and Maryse sat at the foot of the bed just offering their support by being with them.   
"It hurts, Alexander." He whimpers.   
"Sh," The shadowhunter replies, "I know it does, sweetheart. But you're doing so well."   
Maryse smiles warmly then strokes the warlocks leg from above the covers, "It's okay, sweetie. It hurts like hell, I know. But it will all be worth it. The second those little fingers and toes are wiggling in sight, you'll be thinking how worth it, it has been."   
Then another jolt of pain cowards Magnus and reaches over to grip onto Alec's hand tight, "Ow, Ow, OW, OW, OW!"   
Alec just lets the painted nails scrape into his flesh knowing that his lover couldn't help it. He just whispered encouraging phrases to help along.   
"Let's try and take your mind off things, like," Izzy thought, "Have you thought about names?"   
Magnus nods, "Yeah, I have a few."   
Alec nods also, "We made a pact that we'd see the child first before picking a name but I'd like to hear your suggestions, sweetheart."   
"For a girl, I was thinking 'Nevaeh' or 'Rylee'" Magnus says chuckling wetly, "Wouldn't that be adorable? Little Rylee."   
"Sounds perfect, baby." Alec tells him, kissing his forehead.   
"What about a boy?" Maryse wonders.   
"I was thinking, 'Elliot', 'Harvey' or-" The warlock hesitated, "Or- Max."   
"Max?" Alec gasps.   
Max Lightwood was the youngest of the Lightwood family who tragically died three years ago. It was a horrid loss but as strong as the Lightwoods are, they got through it together.   
"Is it okay?" Magnus askes, "I'm sorry if I hurt you or-"   
Alec kissed him to cut him off, "Max. It's perfect."   
"Max or Rylee." Maryse confirms.   
"Is it gonna be Lightwood or Bane?" Izzy asks.   
"Lightwood-Bane." Magnus tells her, "It will either be 'Rylee Isabelle Lightwood-Bane' Or 'Max Alexander Lightwood-Bane'."   
"I love you." The tall shadowhunter whispers to his love. Making Magnus smile brightly and kiss his cheek, "I love you too."


	12. Labour

After two more hours of intense contractions and a very grumpy warlock, Catarina came in and waved her hands around once again, "It appears your magic is only at 40%, Magnus."   
"40%? YOU HAVE GOT TO KIDDING!" The warlock groans, "JUST GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME!"   
"I'm sorry but you aren't ready yet."   
Maryse thanked the blue skinned warlock and stroked Magnus' hair out of his face, "It will be okay, sweetie. Only a few more hours and he or she will be here. You've done so well."   
"Where is Alec?" He whimpered, "I want Alec."   
"He's just gone to the bathroom and getting you some ice chips."   
Just a few moments later Alec came in with a cup and helped Magnus take some of the refreshing ice chips in his mouth.   
As another contraction happens, Magnus rests his head on Alec's shoulder as the shadowhunters arms wrap tightly around him. His large hands resting on the small of his back.   
"Fuck! Ow! OW, IT FUCKING HURTS!" Magnus yells.   
Ales rubs his back soothingly, "I know, beautiful."   
"Don't call me that when I look like a dying elephant."   
"You are beautiful," He whispers, "You should see how well and stunning you look. You are giving birth to our child and you still managed to look utterly priceless.


	13. About to be parents

Clary and Jace comes in an hour later.   
"Hey, Magnus," Clary says sweetly, "How are you feeling?"   
"Like my lungs are slowly being ripped out of my chest by a crane. So, not too bad, Biscuit."   
"You look great though." She said.  
"Thank you, my dear."   
Jace places a hand on his shoulder, "Yeah, man, you are doing amazing."   
"Thank you, blondie."   
"We went back to the institute," Jace told Alec, "Lilith is dead. 100% dead. You guys and the baby are safe and sound from her."   
Alec kissed the top of his warlocks head and rubbed the bloated stomach. Magnus smiles up at his boyfriends but the smile soon disappeared as another shot of pain washes over him. He grips onto Alec's hand groaning and panting in pain, "Shit!"   
Catarina comes in about now with a green blanket, a bowl of warm water and more white towels.   
"Hey, Mags, How are you feeling?"   
He smiles weakly, "Just fan-fucking-tastic"   
She waved her hands around his stomach and smiled brightly, "You're magic is at 100%. You two ready to become parents?"   
Magnus let out a sob of joy. Alec kissed his cheek and whispered and 'I love you.'   
"But not everyone can be here so everyone out except Alec." Catarina tells them.   
"Can- Can Maryse stay?" Magnus whimpers.   
"Of course."   
Maryse gasps, "Are you sure, sweetie?"   
"Yeah. If you want to stay." Magnus told him.   
"I'd be honoured."


	14. The baby was born

Alec on the left of him holding his hand giving him complements and support. Maryse on the right of him holding his other hand and his shoulder to further support the warlock. Catarina standing with hands balling with magic over the top of the belly.   
"Magnus, when you're ready, start pushing all you magic up to the surface and shadowhunters, when I tell you, close your eyes!" Catarina orders.  
He’s screaming like his guts are being ripped out with a blunt instrument as his knees buckles from the mattress and his fingers clench against the hands holding his. When the final set contractions come he doubles over. Hanging onto Magnus, Maryse and Alec try and keep him steady as his cat eyes shine and his magic starts to form some sort of blue and white cocoon around the warlock.   
"CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Cat orders once again and the shadowhunters slam their eyes shut but still holds onto the warlocks hands. As the red glow under their closed eyelids start to die down, they hear a baby's cry.   
New-born cries fill the room and the Alexander bursts into tears of relief and joy. He turns his glossy eyes to his lover and in a voice that's almost broken he tells Magnus they have a beautiful son. Through the warlocks exhaustion he smiles, and he lets his golden cat eyes leave his face to take in the baby that is being brought to him inside green blanket. They all take a look at the bay and find glowing blue skin and the darkest shade of blue for hair. He was magical. A warlock.   
"He's a warlock." Maryse comments, "A beautiful warlock boy."   
"His hair is so soft, Alexander." Magnus gasps as his careful runs his fingers through the locks.   
Alec kisses Magnus on the head and through his own tears he says, "He's amazing, sweetheart. You're amazing."   
In that moment Magnus begins to cry the sweetest tears he's ever known, all the pain of moments before melt away. He's only minutes old and his tiny baby begins to root, mouth wide, his instincts strong.  
The baby has stopped crying and is peacefully sleeping against his papa.   
"Welcome to the world, Max Alexander Lightwood-Bane." 

Izzy, Jace, Clary, Simon, Raphael, Maia and Luke all came round and went quietly into the bedroom. Seeing Alec and Magnus looking at their new bundle of joy who was settled comfortably in Magnus' arms. They all took turns holding Max and everyone cried except Luke who was beaming and chuckling saying how he couldn't for Alec to start telling dad jokes.   
Everyone hugged the new found parents and celebrated with joy and love.   
"I finally have a family." Magnus thought, "Yeah, it took some bumps in the road to get here but, " he smile at Alec who was holding their son with pride, "It was all worth it in the end."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment. :D


End file.
